Asvora
Asvora is a Human Barbarian (Totem of the Bear) member of the party in Dawn of the Heroes. Though born and raised on Ystran, she no longer considers it home following the death of her entire immediate family. For this reason, she has dropped her family name, Xheral, as she no longer considers it hers. Description Appearance Asvora is a human female that looks to be in her early 20’s. She stands at 5’5” and weighs about 150lbs. She is fair skinned with a slight tan, and her body is athletic, toned, and has slight curves in her hips and bust. Her thighs, calves, and arms are muscular, but she still maintains a feminine appearance (she buff, but not that buff). She has long, braided blonde hair. When it is not braided, it goes down to her lower-back. Her eyes are a deep blue. Her skin is mostly smooth, though her hands are slightly rough due to heavy use. She has several scars of varying size and visibility over her body, but the most prominent is the one over her right eye. For warmer months, she typically wears a simple, blue cloth wrapped around her torso, typically over one shoulder and having it wrap around the opposite hip. She also wears a leather strap over one of her shoulders to buckle her greatsword, heavier cloth pants that are well worn and comfortable, simple leather boots, and fingerless leather gloves for better grip on her weapons. She carries a simple, sheathed hand axe on each hip. In the colder month, she dons heavier furs over her clothing. She carries them with her in her backpack. The set she’s brought with her is made from bear pelt. Equipment wise, Asvora has a fucking armory. But we’ll stick with the main equipment and accessories she uses. Asvora wears no armor and carries no armor. Her main weapon, her greatsword, is held by being buckled to the leather strap that goes over her shoulder and around part of her waist. She typically just carries it over the shoulder like a badass, but will also buckle it high up on the strap on her left side or buckled against her back, depending on the situation. In towns and cities, it’s buckled to her back or side. Her two hand axes have sheaths, one on each hip, in the event she has to grab both. Her crystal dagger is worn scout style in a sheath. The Bear Spirit Gem is kept in a sturdy, yet fine cloth pouch that she keeps tied on her right hip. On her left arm, she wears a leather bracer that contains bear claws and designs from her home village. Personality Biography Throughout the warmer months on Ystran, Asvora and her family lived in a village not far from Hunterhome, where she grew into a skilled hunter-gatherer for her village. Her family consisted of her mother, Tehna, her father, Kovir, her younger brother, Silar, and her younger sister, Zosa. In the colder months, and through the harsh winter, her family lived in Deephome. It was here that she learned to read and write in Common. When she became of age, she worked within the mines during this time, which made learning to read, write, and speak Dwarven essential. Her time spent within the forest, and with the elves that also lived and hunted there, allowed for her to learn and retain a basic grasp of the Elven language, though she was unable to read or write it. Asvora was considered the best fighter within her village and spent a lot of her time hunting for her family and others in the village. Their small village was protected from ice giants by fire giants given to them by the Fire Titan, in exchange for meeting her demands and offerings. Two months or so ago, the Fire Titan of Ystran demanded that each village/town give up their best fighter or champion to become a “gladiator” for her own entertainment. Before the Fire Titan’s forces arrived in her village to take her away, her parents sent her out to hunt to protect her and keep her from being taken. This was considered an act of defiance, and the Fire Titan removed her fire giants from Asvora’s village, leaving it mostly unprotected, save for herself and a few others that could defend it. The Threshold Event Asvora returned from a hunt to find that her village was being destroyed by raiding ice giants. At the sight of this, she entered her first rage, charged forward, and grabbed a sword off of the body of another one of their village’s hunters. She hurriedly managed to climb up a roof, with her sword. She targeted the ice giant closest to her, and with rage pushing all thoughts of self-preservation from her, she leapt from the roof, sword in both hand, and sliced open the throat of the closest giant. She managed to bring it down and kill it with fury-driven strikes before she was faced with a second giant. She attacked blindly, but missed, and the giant’s hit sent her flying into a building, the force of the hit and the objects/wall that stopped her movement rendered her unconscious, but apparently protected. Asvora awakened to find her village in shambles, with collapsed homes and bodies in the road and buried in the rubble. She pushed herself to her feet, weaved her way out of the wreckage and onto the street. She, fortunately, was not the only one still standing. She searched for her parents and her siblings, but found none of them on that main road. She felt panic and fear rise within her, and she quickly made her way to her own home. It is on this path that she found her father, having not withstood a hit similar to the one that knocked her out. Within the half-standing remains of her home, she found the bodies of her mother and Silar. Grief-stricken, she searched around her home and the nearby area for Zosa, but she could not locate them. Asvora shakily made her way back towards her village square, where the few survivors had gathered. Anger burned within her as questions and thoughts circled within her mind. Dawn of the Heroes Relationships Tristan Stardust Asvora met Tristan when he stowed away on the same ship as her from leaving Sunkeeper (Stigheim) to Goldshore (Adukar). Upon arriving in Adukar, she attempted to lose him in the crowd, but he persisted. Originally his naivety, depite coming from money, and constant performances annoyed her greatly, but she has grown to consider him part of her new "family" and would protect him at all cost. Sereana Asvore met Sereana upon arriving in Goldshore. She was initially wary of the cloaked stranger, but warmed up to her faster than expected, due to Sereana's naivety reminding her of her deceased younger sister, Zosa. She is the first to know that Sereana is most likely a Drow, or part Drow. She keeps this secret, considering it to be not her place to reveal it, especially since she tries hard to keep herself concealed. Zenith Adstrata Belloq Titan (Inferno Titan of Ystran) Spirit Gem Items Bear When using the Bear gem with her crystal dagger Asvora forms the Frozen Greatsword This weapons is a +1 Greatsword. When you hit with an Attack using this magic sword the target takes an extra 1d6 cold damage. As a bonus action you can expend a charge to coat the blade in another layer of sharp ice, when you hit with an attack using this effect you deal an additional 2d6 cold damage. The effect ends after the damage has been dealt. Spider When using the Spider gem with her crystal dagger Asvora forms the Vendom Nodaichi This weapons is a +1 Greatsword. When you hit with an Attack using this magic sword the target takes an extra 1d6 poison damage. Additionally you are able to spend a charge and use the Hidden Fang Strike ability as a full action. Hidden Fang Strike By channeling the striking prowess of a spider with its stealthiness you are able to move with a speed that makes your blade appear like it is in two places at once. When you choose this ability you spend a charge and make two attacks with your weapon, the second attack has advantage. If both attacks hit the targeted creature must make a CON saving throw, DC 15. On a failed save the creature is poisoned for one minute. Additionally if you choose to spend 2 charges instead of one, you make three attacks total. The third attack also has advantage and you deal an additional 2d6 poison damage. Lion When using the Lion gem with her crystal dagger Asvora forms the Blazing Sword. This weapon is a +1 greatsword that deals an additional 1d6 fire damage on a hit. As an action you can swing this item and expend a charge to launch out a crescent of flames towards an enemy. Make a ranged weapon attack at a creature within 60 feet of you, on a hit the creature takes 3d6 fire damage. See additional features card. Additionally as an action you can expend 3 charges to swing this weapon and create a 5 foot wide line of fire that is 30 feet long and 5 feet high. Any creature in the line must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save the creature takes 3d6 fire damage, on a successful save they take half damage. Notable Items Crystal Dagger Category:DotH Category:Human Category:Barbarian Category:Blade Category:Player Characters